


Palindrome

by a_t_rain



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_t_rain/pseuds/a_t_rain
Summary: Because apparently everyone else is doing this sort of thing...





	Palindrome

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I mean no. And I’m _tired_ of you just assuming I’m going to be happy to act as your donkey without even telling me what’s going on.”

“You never used to be this way.”

“Well, I’ve just spent two years running, like, an entire embassy. _I_ never treated the people working for me like this.”

“In other words,” said Miles, with that look he got when he was about to pull off a particularly vile play on words, “ _Ally was I ere I saw Ylla_.”

Ivan clobbered him with a handful of bug butter.


End file.
